Naruto The New Avatar
by Lilforlife96
Summary: What would happen if the Avatar Cycle stoped, until the world goes out of balance again. Meet Avatar Naruto! (I suck at summarys)
_Air. Water. Earth. Fire._

 _Long ago there was four great nations, everything changed when the avatars disappearance from the world. Many had thought that the circle was broken but that was not the case. Their was time of peace and balance and the avatar was needed no More. That was until the Nine tails attack the bridge was need once more. Ironicly the Nine tails was sealed in the new avatar, Avatar Naruto._

Our story begins the the Village Hidden In The Leafs, located in the Land of Fire. Bending has came along way since the avatar disappeared from the earth's crust.

We can see a bit no older then eleven sitting in the academy with people looking his age. This boy has long spiked blonde hair, blue eyes that could match the ocean and three defined whisker marks on each face cheek. He wore black ANBU style leggings with a orange zip up hoodie with a mesh under shirt and black combat boots this boy was Uzumaki Naruto. He was sitting by his best friend Uchiha Sasku- "Everyone shut up!" said a man whith a pineapple hair style. Aye you pineapple head I was narrating here! Don't you dare make me ship you with Might Guy! "Y-YOu wouldn't dare such trechory!" Just try me. As Iruka looked in Guy's eyes he started to lean for a kis- "Okay I'll behave just don't do that again!" as the man now called Iruka said to the narrator. (This is meta even by my standerds) ahem. Let do this again before I was innterupted. Sasuke Uchiha. He was wearing white armbands with a blue shirt. He had on white shorts and had tape around mid-shin going down to his ankle and ninja sandals. He also had his black hair shaped in a weird way that looked sort of like a duck's ass and had a kunai holster on his right leg. He also had coal black eyes.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted by a certain somebody." Iruka said to the class trying to sound joyfull. Iruka was their teahcher, he has a pineapple hair cut, a greenish best with a orange and black swirl on the back of it, he wore black pants, and black worn down sandals.

"Can anybody tell me what the avatar is? Sakura?" Sakura was a girl that sat by Sasuke and Naruto. She had light pink hair with avocado eyes, she wore a red qipao dress that had short sleeves that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, and sandals. "Isn't the avatar the bridge between our world at the sport world?" said sakura giving a textbook answer. "I've could have said that!" shouted a very irrate naruto. Iruka started rubbing his nose bridge in annoyance. "Okay if you know so much, answer me this. Who was the last avatar known to man?" right off the back Naruto retorted back saying "Bou Lee, he was an earth bender." as soon as he said that everyone was shocked that the dead last knew something that wasn't even from this chapter! "Naruto...h-how did you know that? We're not even on that chapter, have you been looking ahead?" questioned Iruka with a confused look and the answer was not what he expected "I dunno. It just came to me." the blonde said while rubbing the bank of his head while he put on his foxy grin. While Iruka was trying to get over his shock he was able to mutter out "Okay back to our lessons."

Time skip

Naruto is walking down the road heading to his favorite ramen shop, Ichiraku Ramen. As he walks he noticed the glares from the villagers, the look of disgust and anoyance. "Why do they look at me why I'm a disease, a plague. What did I ever do to deserve this?" He thought and walked aimlessly ending up at the ramen shop.

There he saw some people wearing red robes with tall hats that where crimson red.

"Are you sure he's gonna be here?" one of the older men said to the others. The members started to have worried expressions. They started to question, 'What if he doesn't show?' or 'What if he was chased by mobs o-' they where cut off mid sentence when a boy with the blonde hair said " whats trouble ing you Fire sage?" he asked. The sages look down and question the stranger "Are you Mr. Uzumaki?" they asked hopeful. "That I am, and might I ask? Why are you guys here?" he was kinda surprised, the sagesrarely come out of the tower. letalo that they where looking for him! He kepttbink why they where there until one said "You must follow us." They said in a serious tone. "But why?" He asked. "We will tell you get there."

Twenty minutes later

"Why we going to the hokage tower?" curiously asked Naruto. It was strange really why would the sages bring him to the Homage tower? Was he in trouble? 'No that can't be it, I haven't pranked in a good weak.' then why was he walking into the tower? "Jiji, what's going on!?" he blurted out. "Nothing wrong Naruto." said the hokage, his name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, He wore the classic Homage robes that where white with a dull sex as his outlineing. He looked like he was gonna say something but he didnt. Then he opened his mouth again and said "Naruto you must follow me." he got and walked to the top of the hokage manison. When naruto got to the top he was stunned what he saw over the edge. "Jiji Why is there so many people here? How did I not see them?" he was honstly confused, he couldn't wrap his head around it. What was going on? Then he got his answer " I know you guys are all confused but to day brings a new day! Your Avatar is here! Meet Avatar Naruto!" he got in his hands and knees and vowed toward Naruto and all the others did the same.

And done, my 2nd fan fiction that I've wrote. I don't know if I do a paring I'm not good at writing romance and junk, but I could try just let me know if a paring or not.

Lilforlife signing out

Ja ne


End file.
